Gogo Germs
by LudwigsLass
Summary: Gogosabi one-shot. Gogo x Wasabi. Fred teases Wasabi about sharing drinks with Gogo until Gogo finally gets fed up and proves the reason why Wasabi isn't afraid of her mouth germs.


The four college students sat together in one of the university little lounges. All spread out in their own little sections, casually working away on something. No one had really spoken for awhile, but it was a comfortable silence.

Honey-Lemon sat in one of the cozy chairs with her legs crossed, typing away on her laptop, adding some finishing touches to another research project. A lollipop stick stuck out from her mouth and she occasionally pulled it out with a pop, smacking her lips slightly before sticking her candy back in and continuing to type. She had her headphones in, and her foot bobbed along with the music.

Wasabi sat upright on a couch, mildly hunched over a notebook, pencil in hand. He sketched away at the page, scribbling in measurements and proportions, pausing occasionally to type an equation in a calculator or place the pencil to his lips in contemplation.

Gogo sat sideways on the other side of Wasabi, her feet up on the cushions. She smacked away on her usual piece of gum, popping a bubble now and then. She held a tablet in her lap, dragging and pinching her figures across the screen over the top of a 3D bike model, casually studying it's features. Earlier she had taken a break from experimentation and played a round or two of a bike racing game instead, at first having the volume cranked too high, which earned her a disapproving look from Wasabi. She had simply grinned while turning down the volume in response, which Wasabi couldn't help but chuckle at.

Fred was perhaps the least productive in the group. He sat with his feet hanging over the arm of a chair across from Honey-Lemon, moving along with the gaming device he held in his hands. Smashing buttons and grimacing in concentration, silently rejoicing whenever he completed a new level. Suddenly, his screen glitched, turning into a lined array of colors before finally going black.

"Ahhhhh c'moooon! I was just about to beat my high score!" He declared aloud, throwing his head back and dropping the device into his lap.

Wasabi and Gogo jumped at the sudden noise, Wasabi breaking his pencil lead against his notebook and looking up with a look of annoyed question and slight frustration. Honey-Lemon removed one of her headphones and looked around inquisitively at her friends.

Fred sunk a little further into his chair. "Sorry guys." He halfed whispered.

Wasabi sighed slightly and depressed the end of his mechanical pencil, carefully observing the lead length. Gogo reached for her soda bottle that had been sitting on the coffee table and took a sip before offering it to Wasabi, who took the offer without thought, taking a small sip and then scanning the nutrition facts.

"Do you _know _how many chemicals they put in this stuff?" He asked Gogo.

"Yes, genius, I do." She said with a huff, taking back her drink. "And I don't care." She chugged back a generous gulp of the liquid with a smirk.

Wasabi shook his head, unable to help his tiny grin. Gogo was so cute when she was trying to annoy him, unless she messed with his tools, that he found a little less endearing.

"Hey, yo, Wasabi man."

Wasabi looked up at Fred.

"How come when Gogo offers you something with her germs all over it you take it, but you wouldn't dare drink after one of us?" Fred teased.

Wasabi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at the question.

"Because it's not like he hasn't had my mouth germs in his mouth before anyway." Gogo stated before taking another swig of her soda.

"Ohooo I gotcha. Been gettin' a little action have ya Wasabi." Fred laughed, making kissy faces accompanied by obnoxious 'mwha' noises.

"Oh be quiet, Fred, leave those two alone." Honey-Lemon commented without looking up from her laptop, having apparently heard enough to remove a headphone.

"Aw come on it's fun. It's so cute to see em getting all flustered." He mocked a sniffle. "They grow up so fast. One minute their drooling all over themselves, the next there drooling all over each other." He wiped a fake tear. "Whew, time flies."

"Can it lizard lips. You just wish you had your own someone to 'drool' all over." Gogo retorted, secretly enjoying how red Wasabi's cheeks were getting.

"I'll have you know I've had my fair share of drooling sessions with the ladies." Fred responded, sitting upright in his chair with a smug expression.

Gogo grimaced. "Lovely. Sounds like you covered em in your charm…and your slime."

"Yeeeep. That I did." He said proudly. "Wait what? No-"

Gogo chuckled and Wasabi cracked a little grin, trying his best to stay out of the conversation and look focused on his work.

Honey-Lemon giggled as well.

Fred crossed his arms, blushing slightly. "Well at least if I did have someone I'd kiss em in public too. The closest to kissing I've seen is you two putting your mouths on the same bottle."

"Leave them alone, Fred, there is nothing wrong with them keeping their affections private."

"I'm just sayin'. I only get so much entertainment around here it'd be nice to see a little romance now and then. I worked hard to get you two together I'd like to see the fruits of my labor once in awhile." He put his arms behind his head and reclined.

"_You_ did. Fred you know that I worked ten times as hard as you to get these two to admit their feelings. You just watched and asked me if "our" plans worked." Honey-Lemon commented.

"I did not! I had ideas-"

Wasabi's face was getting more embarrassed by the minute and Gogo cheeks were a bit rosy as well.

"Fine!" Gogo interrupted their spat, putting aside her tablet and rising from her spot, Wasabi looked sideways at her, a bit concerned. "You want kissing, I'll show ya kissing."

She marched over to Wasabi, and before he could take in what was happening she removed his notebook from his hands and hopped into his lap, legs straddling his. She gave him no time to protest before planting her lips on his feverishly, combing her hands over his dreads and caressing his neck and shoulders sensually. A small wimper of shock could be heard from Wasabi as he sat, unsure how to respond before his hands came to rest so very softly on her thighs.

Fred sat with his jaw gaping and Honey-Lemon removed her lollipop, beaming with a surprised grin and nodding slightly with approval. Gogo continued, ravishing Wasabi, who only barely responded to her antics, stunned with her tongue dug around inside his mouth. Finally she came up with a small gasp of air, a small line of spit connecting her and Wasabi's lips. She wiped her mouth as she stood up, her cheeks tinged with a slight pink and an embarrassed but slightly proud look on her face. Wasabi sat unmoving, eyes wide and mouth slighting agape.

"Happy." She asked with raised brows.

"Uhhhh…" Fred blinked. "YEEEEEAH!" He whooped and cat-called.

Honey-Lemon chuckled, covering her grin, her cheeks a bit rosy.

Gogo nodded with satisfaction, picking up her tablet and her soda and walking out of the lounge. Wasabi blinked confusedly for a moment and his lips started to form and question as he gestured slightly towards Gogo as she left. He shook his head slightly before awkwardly gathering his things and leaving behind her, cheeks ablaze.

"Well that was fun." Fred said proudly, throwing his feet back over the arm chair.

"It wasn't very nice." Honey-Lemon responded, unable to hide her grin.

"Then why ya smilin'." Fred teased.

"Caused it was fun." She laughed.

"Hey guys." Hiro strolled into the room, followed by Baymax, pausing when he saw their faces. "What's so funny?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, Hiro." Honey-Lemon giggled.

"Just messin with the lovebirds is all." Fred added.

"Ohh…haha." Hiro wondered for a moment and then found a seat, pulling out his own laptop.

Fred and Honey-Lemon giggled a bit more, trying to hold it in.

"Guys c'mon what did I miss?!" Hiro asked.

"Don't worry about it man, ya had to be there." Fred said, taking a deep breath to calm his laughter.

Baymax stood behind the couch, looking around for something.

"I sense dangerously high adrenaline levels in this direction." he stated, turning and walking towards the area in which Wasabi and Gogo had headed.

"Yo hey big fella wait up!" Fred called after him. "Ya might not wanna go that way, hey!"

"Why not." Baymax paused, looking down at Fred.

"Because they're okay, I promise."

"How can you be sure. You are not a health care professional."

"No, I'm not but-hey!"

Baymax scuttled around the corner.

"Hello."

"Ahh! Baymax! What are you-" Gogo squeaked.

"I sensed dangerously high adrenaline levels coming from this area, but I see now that no one is in danger and that these levels were caused by arousal, a perfectly natural experience for post-pubescent individuals. Please remember to always-"

"Ouch!" Fred yelled in panic. Baymax stopped and turned to him.

"I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble."

Relieved sighs came from around the corner.

"C'mon this way buddy." Fred said with a sigh.

"On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked displaying his emoticons as he followed Fred back into the lobby.


End file.
